My Story
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Ini adalah ceritaku, Lee Hyukjae. Namja yang berusaha tegar di balik kerasnya kerikil kehidupan. Menjaga dua orang yang sama-sama kusayangi dan aku cintai. Mereka begitu berharga untukku. Sampai, salah seoangnya pergi dari hadapanku... pergi jauh meningalkanku. maka dari itu aku belajar, menjaga adalah kewajibanku./Sungmin-Hyukjae BROTHERSHIP!/Slight!HaeHyuk/Long-1SHOOT/RnR pls?


Begitu banyak cerita, cerita yang begitu ingin di ungkapkan. Beribu macam perkara begitu memenuhi jagat memori dari alam semesta. Semua melihat dengan mata, sebuah pandangan nyata tentang kisah kekeluargaan, dan semua meraba lewat perasaan apa yang di rasakan oleh kedua insan, yang takkan pernah hilang akan kasih sayang, meski terkikis oleh api kehidupan.

Kau takkan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di depanmu, kau takkan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanmu nantinya. Sebuah kisah nyata tentang kehidupan yang di belai dengan kasih sayang yang penuh ketulusan, semua begitu terasa dalam hangatnya kekeluargaan. Dan satu pesan yang bisa kau petik dari hikmah kekeluargaan, nama orang yang di sayang takkan pernah hilang, meski sekalipun kau tetap hidup tanpanya.

Dan sebuah cinta begitu berarti untuk hidupmu. Dia bagai penguat hanya dengan lewat kata kecil yang mengesankan yang sangat menghangatkan hati. Percaya, bahwa keluarga dan cinta bisa kau jaga dengan keyakinanmu sendiri.

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Super Junior - Memories **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**brothership!MinHyuk (Lee Sungmin & Lee Hyukjae)  
Slight!HaeHyuk  
/ +another Supporting Cast /

**Genre:  
**Family – Angst – slight!Romance

**Rated**:  
K

**WARNING!  
**slights!Shonen-Ai/BL (Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, MPREG!  
Alternate Universe, lil' bit Out of Character, DEATH CHARA! etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :'D  
Enjoy~!

[PS: Ini oneshoot yang agak panjang, jadi bacanya  
pelan-pelan dan di pahami isi ceritanya, ini berdasarkan kisah nyata seseorang  
yang sedikit di edit, dan bacanya sambil dengarin lagu yang udah di saranin  
di atas :') ]

Matahari datang dari segi ujung kehidupan. Cahayanya berjalan meraba perlahan semua belaian bunga mimpi yang merayu mata untuk tetap terpejam. Namun, silaunya pun takkan mampu di terpa, akhirnya itu terjawab juga dengan kerjapan mata pertanda akan mulainya sebuah kehidupan.

"Euunnggh…" _Namja_ manis yang tengah terlelap dalam kasur _queen size_ bercorak buah stroberi nampak sibuk menggeliatkan tubuh rampingnya dengan perlahan sembari mengucek pelan kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam erat—sebelum akhirnya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang mengganggu kedua mata bulat yang tertutup oleh kelopak sipitnya itu.

"Sudah jam berapa?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang nampak penuh dan berwarna semerah buah kesukaannya itu.

TOK!

TOK!

Dia mengerjapkan kembali matanya dan akhirnya membukanya sepenuhnya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada pintu yang mengetuk perlahan dan segera terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Eh? Sudah bangun _eoh_?" ujar _namja_ lainnya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. _Namja_ manis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu menatap tersenyum pada _hyung_-nya yang masih setia menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis di depan pintu.

"_Hyung_~" panggilnya manja. _Namja_ imut yang di panggilnya _hyung_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan medekatinya.

"_Wae_, Hyukkie?" tanya lembut sembari mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur _namdongsaeng_-nya itu. Ia mengusap pelan surai adik yang sudah hidup dengannya sedari dia berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Hyukkie sepertinya sakit~" ujar Hyukjae manja, Sungmin—_namja_ imut—itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memelas _namdongsaeng_-nya yang menggemaskan itu. Dia mengacak sayang surai adiknya yang tengah mem-_pout _kan bibir cemberut itu.

"Hey! Kau sudah 18 tahun dan mengapa jadi pemalas seperti ini?" tegur Sungmin. Ia kemudian menarik tangan kurus adiknya agar segera bangun dari tempat tidur besarnya untuk segera menuju kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aish, _hyung_, aku hanya malas sekolah hari ini, yah?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas kembali. Tapi nampaknya tidak mempan karena Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha menarik tubuh mungil adiknya itu agar segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi, atau mereka akan benar-benar terlambat!

"_Shireo _Lee Hyukjae!" ujar Sungmin mantap sambil menarik kembali tangan adiknya.

"_Hyung_, hari ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dari Mr. Heechul!"

_Poor _Hyukjae~

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

_**Hanya sedikit harapan yang bisa di berikan…  
Aku hanya ingin memberikan sisa perhatian…  
Dan sebuah kasih sayang…  
Yang begitu berarti untuk kehangatan…**_

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya, dia sebenarnya begitu malas untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini. Wajah imutnya itu selalu berhasil menjadi olokan dari teman-temannya. Coba saja bila semua orang melihat _hyung-_nya, pasti dia tidak akan kena ejekan lagi! Yah, setidaknya itu pemikiran kecilnya.

Bila Author boleh jujur, sebenarnya _namja _manis pecinta _dance _ini sangat enggan turun bukan karena guru _killer_ yang mengajar bahasa inggris itu, seperti halnya yang ia katakan pada _hyung_-nya tadi pagi. Tapi karena—

"HYUKKIE!"

—_namja_… yang tengah meneriakkan namanya begitu bersemangatnya saat ini. Hyukjae langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk berlari, namun langkahnya kembali terhalang begitu tubuh tegap _namja_ itu sudah berada di depannya—entah sejak kapan.

"Ish! Mau apa lagi kau?" ketusnya. Namun _namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu balik punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. Sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan ukuran Medium dan terdapat gambar _nemo_. -_-

"Aku begitu menyayangi—ah! _Ani_, tepatnya mencintaimu, jadi kau terima saja itu, yah? Byee~" Hyukjae terdiam mematung di tempatnya begitu melihat punggung _namja_ itu berlari menjauh darinya.

"Dia… tak berubah…"

** -oOoOoOo-**

_**Sebuah kisah takkan pernah kau tau akhirnya…  
Yang hanya tokohnya tau adalah cara menjalaninya…  
Setiap alur cerita yang harus dijalankan…  
Mempertaruhkan semua yang kita pikul sebagai beban…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Sungmin sibuk di toko kue hasil dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Tabungannya sedari dia bekerja sebagai penjual koran dan susu di pagi hari membuatnya mampu mendirikan sendiri toko kuenya dan mengurusnya sendiri.

Dia mengarahkan senyum termanisnya yang ia punya dan berjalan menyusuri tiap sisi toko yang lebarnya 7x5 meter itu. Tidak terlalu besar, dan juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Dan letaknya pun tidak terlalu jauh, karena hanya berada tepat di seberang rumah minimalis ia dan adiknya.

TING!

Bunyi lonceng yang terdengar membuatnya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati _namja_ mungil tengah melihat-melihat di sekitar tokonya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati _namja_ mungil yang manis layaknya dirinya itu.

"_Nuguya_? Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya dengan sangat ramah dan mempertahankan senyum imut yang memperlihatkan jejeran gigi rapi dan dua gigi kelinci di depan itu. _Namja_ mungil itupun tersentak dan megarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya sekali.

"Ah, _jeosonghabnida_ telah mengganggu, tapi saya kesini ingin… melamar pekerjaan. Adakah?" Sungmin mengulum senyumnya kembali sambil menatap iba _namja_ mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan pegawai di sini, karena aku dan adikku sudah cukup untuk mengurusnya berdua. Tapi, kalau kamu ingin bekerja disini, yah, baguslah untuk meringankan pekerjaan kami." Jawab Sungmin. Seketika senyum cerah dan mata berbinar tergambar jelas di wajah manis _namja_ mungil itu.

"Ah, _gomawo, gomawo, gomawo_!" Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah _namja_ itu dan menghentikan tingkahnya—yang membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke arahnya—dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Sudah, tak usah berterima kasih. Kita sama-sama manusia harus saling membantu. Oh, yah, siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" tanya Sungmin. _Namja_ mungil itu langsung tersenyum 3 jari memperlihatkan pipi tirusnya.

"_Nanneun _Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, umurku 19 tahun." Jawab _namja _mungil itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sungmin ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu! Memasak adalah keahlianku!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Sungmin langsung menggandeng lengan Ryeowook.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _hyung_, karena aku berumur 21 tahun. _Kajja_ kita memasak kue di dapur!"

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Terkadang…  
Sebuah senyuman pemberi semangat begitu berarti…  
Sebuah sorakan pendukungpun tak mampu mengalahkannya…**_

_**Hanya dengan sebuah senyum ketulusan…  
Aku sudah mampu ikut tersenyum dan percaya…  
Bahwa jalan tidak selalu berliku…**_

_**Dan cerita pasti memiliki sebuah sequel yang tiada akhirnya juga…**_

_-Sungmin (his mind in this story for Hyukjae)_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae berjalan lunglai di koridor sekolahnya, Shappire Blue Senior High School. Nama yang begitu indah dan begitu hebat untuk di dengar. Seperti warna sebuah latar dari penggemar sebuah _boyband_ mendunia yang begitu kompak dan tak pernah lelah mendukung dan memberikan senyuman untuk _boyband_ mereka cinta dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya.

Tak ada semangat terlihat dari Hyukjae. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Seorang _namja_ begitu memenuhi kepalanya. Terbayang-bayang kata-kata _namja_ yang polos dan ceria layaknya dirinya itu.

"_**Oppa, saranghae, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"**_

Sayup-sayup Hyukjae mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_ dari dalam kelas XII IPA 1, kelas _'namja_ itu'. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan kelas itu. Dia lalu mengintip dari sisi jendela yang agak rapuh. Dan karena posisi jendela yang agak tinggi itu ia terpaksa harus mengambil kursi yang agak rusak dan kemungkinan akan patah bila ia bergerak terlalu banyak yang terletak di pinggir pintu masuk kelas untuk berdiri di atasnya agar dapat menyejajarkan matanya di jendela itu. Dia dapat melihat sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan papan tulis kelas sambil berhadapan. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat tengah menunduk di depan _namja_—yang tidak asing di mata Hyukjae—itu hanya berdiri angkuh di depan _yeoja_ itu sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung saku celananya.

"_**Mian, Sica, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."**_ Entah kenapa senyum tersungging di bibir _plum_ Hyukjae yang ternyata mengenali siapa _namja_ itu. Dan yang membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar ketika _namja_ itu menolak pernyataan _yeoja_ itu yang rupanya meyatakan cinta padanya.

"_**Tap—tapi mengapa, Oppa?"**_

'_Pasti karena aku babboyeoja!'_ Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika menggumamkan jawaban kepada _yeoja_ itu dalam hatinya. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_—yang sudah terisak—dengan _namja_ yang masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya itu.

"_**Kau sudah tau jawabanku, Sica-ah. Aku begitu mencintai Hyukjae, benarkan Hyukkie baby?"**_ Hyukjae langsung membelalakan matanya ketika _namja _ itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya padanya yang masih mengintip hingga kedua iris mereka bertemu.

"_M-MWO_?"

BRRAAAK!

"_APPO_!" _namja_ di dalam kelas tadipun langsung berlari keluar kelas menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah jatuh terduduk di bawah lantai koridor sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan wajah menahan sakit, sepertinya terkilir. Dia langsung berjongkok di depan Hyukjae dan membantu Hyukjae berdiri kembali dengan memapahnya.

"Ini jawabanku Jessica. Semua akhir dari hidupku dan cintaku hanya satu bernama Lee Hyukjae." Hyukjae hanya bisa merona di dalam rangkulan tangan _namja_ di pinggangnya itu. _Yeoja_ itupun hanya menatap sekilas Hyukjae dan kembali memandang _namja_ itu dengan pandangan perih.

"Ba—baiklah _Oppa_. Ak—aku tidak akan meng—mengganggumu lagi.. Hiks…"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

_Namja_ itu hanya menatap datar Jessica yang berlari meninggalkannya dan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di koridor sekolah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya _namja_ itu pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae melirik sebentar dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manis Hyukjae yang tengah malu-malu.

HAP!

"Eh?" Hyukjae langsung menyadari posisinya dengan _namja_ itu saat ini. Ia langsung mengapit leher _namja_ itu dengan kedua lengannya karena takut terjatuh saat sadar bahwa _namja_ itu tengah menggendongnya dengan ala _bridal style_.

"YAK! TURUNKAN AKU LEE DONGHAE!" Donghae—_namja_ itu—hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan _namja_ yang tengah ia gendong dengan gaya pengantin itu menuju UKS sekolah.

"_NEVER _HYUKKIE_ CHAGI_~"

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Kau tau…**_

_**Sebuah kekuatan untukku adalah ketika kau tersenyum…  
Sebuah harapan membuatku meletak hati padamu…**_

_**Kau adalah sebuah kekuatan cinta untukku…  
Kau adalah penguat tiang penyanggaku,**_

_**Untuk tetap bertahan melawan badai sekalipun…**_

_-Donghae (his mind in this story for Hyukjae)_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Sungmin berdiri di depan toko kuenya dengan perasaan khawatir, padahal toko kuenya itu sudah tutup dari setengah jam—pukul 17:30—yang lalu itu. Ia terlihat menggigit-gigit ujung kukunya sambil matanya mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala arah dan ke semua orang yang lewat di depan tokonya. Ryeowook yang melihat 'Boss'-nya tengah kebingungan itu pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hyukkie—adikku, seharusnya sudah pulang dari 3 jam yang lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia belum terlihat." Ryeowook yang merasa kasihan pun mengusap pelan pundak 'Boss'-nya itu.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Siapa tau ia sudah pulang duluan karena merasa sakit atau apa. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulanglah." Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya ke seberang setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata 'hati-hati' pada Ryeowook yang pulang kerumahnya yang berada 2 blok dari rumahnya.

Sungmin pun langsung memegang _knop _pintu rumahnya begitu sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dengan adiknya itu.

CKLEK!

"Eh?" dia heran karena pintunya tidak bisa di buka dan nampaknya masih terkunci dari luar. Dia langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari sana. Dia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Gelap. Hanya satu suasana kelam itu yang bisa ia dapatkan begitu melihat isi rumahnya. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati dinding dan sedikit merabanya.

KLIK!

Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan kembali membukanya saat melihat cahaya keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah rumah dan yang ia lihat hanya perabotan rumahnya yang tetap pada tempatnya. Dan juga suasana rumah yang masih sangat sepi.

"Hyukkie belum pulang?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah almari kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah telepon rumah yang begitu Sungmin harapkan aka nada yang menghubungi.

"Siapa yang akan kuhubungi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melihat ada buku _note_ kecil yang tergeletak di samping telepon itu. Ia kemudian membukanya dan nama pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah Lee Taemin.

Sungmin menekan pelan setiap papan tombol telepon itu sesuai pada yang tertera pada buku telepon. Tak lama ia di hadapkan dengan bunyi nada sambung berulang-ulang.

/ "_Yeoboseyo_?" / Sungmin langsung tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Eum, _jeosonghabnida_ mengganggu. Saya Sungmin, _hyung_ kandung dari Hyukjae, apa anda Lee Taemin?" tanya Sungmin.

/ "Ah, Sungmin _hyung_? _Ne_, benar ini Taemin, ada apa _hyung_?" /

"Apa kau tau dimana keberadaan Hyukjae? Dia belum pulang ke rumah dari tadi siang tadi."

/ "Ah, aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Terakhir kali aku bersamanya sebelum pulang sekolah." / Sungmin meringis kecewa mendengarnya.

"Eurm, baiklah tak apa. Tapi, tolong seandainya ada kabar tentang Hyukjae beritahu _hyung_, _ne_?" ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

/ "Ah, _ne_, _hyung_. Pasti!" TUT~ TUT~ TU— / Sungmin langsung menutup gagang telepon itu begitu sambungannya terputus. Ia pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah buku _note_ kecil itu. Kim Kibum, nama di bawah Lee Taemin yang terpajang. Dia kembali menghubungi nomor itu dan nada sambung kembali terdengar di telinganya.

/ "_Yeoboseyo_?" / Sungmin dapat mendengar suara lembut terdengar di telinganya.

"Ah, apa benar ini dengan Kim Kibum?" tanyanya langsung.

/ "Ah, _mian_. Tapi Kibumnya sedang tidak ada, ini _Umma_-nya. Ada yang ingin di sampaikan pada Kibum?" / Sungmin menjauhkan gagang teleponya dan menghela nafas frustasi. Dia kembali menempelkan gagang telepon itu pada telinganya.

"Ah, tidak ada Nyonya Kim. Saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah adik saya yang bernama Hyukjae ada bersamanya apa tidak. Dari tadi siang adik saya tidak pulang." Ujarnya ramah.

/ "Baiklah, nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Kibum. Apa ada lagi?" /

"Ah tidak ada Nyonya Kim. Sampaikan saja ini dari kakaknya Hyukjae, Sungmin. _Gamsa_ Nyonya." Sungmin langsung menaruh pelan gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya dan memandang buku _note _kecil itu kembali. Hanya 3 nomor dan yang berarti adalah orang terakhir yang bisa ia harapkan untuk di hubungi. Ia kembali mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor terakhir itu.

"Lee Donghae, kuharap kau bisa memberiku informasi bagus tentang Hyukjae."

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Begitu banyak cerita yang terukir indah dalam hidupku…  
Bahkan hujan sekalipun, takkan mampu menghapusnya…**_

_**Hyung,  
Mari kita mengukir kenangan terakhir kita bersama…  
Dengan impian kecil untuk pengantar tidur kita menuju surga…**_

_-Hyukjae (his mind in this story for Sungmin)_

**-oOoOoOo-**

"Ahhh… Eummpphh…" kedua _namja_ yang masih berseragam sekolah pada waktu malam hari dan berada pada bangku penumpang belakang mobil Lamborghini hitam itu terlihat masih asyik dengan pautan bibir mereka. Mereka terlihat saling memagut dan melumat sama lain, dan halnya permainan lidah pun tak mampu terelakkan hingga _saliva_ mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir mereka.

_Namja_ manis yang berada di atas pangkuan _namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa melenguh ketika merasakan ciuman _namja_ tampan itu turun ke arah leher jenjangnya dan merasakan tangan nakal _namja_ tampan itu menggerayangi punggungnya turun makin kebawah. Sementara tangannya meremas surai _brunette_ si _namja_ tampan yang halus untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat luar biasanya yang di berikan lewat sentuhan agak kasar dari _namja_ yang memangkunya itu.

_***Sexy free and Single I'm ready to bingo!**_

_**Sexy free and Single I'm ready to bingo!***_

"Ha—Hae, pon—ponselmu, ahhh…" ujar _namja _manis itu berusaha mengingatkan si _namja_ tampan yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan—menandainya—ketika mendengar ponsel si _namja_ tampan berbunyi menandakan ada satu panggilan masuk.

"Sstt… Biarkan saja, Hyukkie!"

"Akkhhh… ahh…"

Akhirnya si _namja_ manis hanya bisa pasrah ketika _namja_ tampan itu menindih tubuhnya yang di baringkan pada kursi penumpang belakang yang panjang dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya di gerayangi tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun dan keduanya pun larut dalam nikmatnya sebuah rasa friksi yang menyenangkan.

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Aku tak mengharapkan suatu emas yang berharga…  
Aku tak mengharapkan suatu berlian yang berarti…**_

_**Aku hanya mengharapkan kau tetap di sisiku,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sampai akhir hembus nafasku…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

TUT~

TUT~

TU—

Sungmin mendesah kecewa ketika panggilan terakhir yang di harapkannya tidak terangkat juga oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tanpa tirai yang menampilkan sebuah pemandangan langit gelap berawan mendung tanpa ada satupun bintang yang menghiasi.

"Hyukkie, kamu dimana, _chagi_? Jangan membuatku khawatir, kamu harta berharga satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini." mata Sungmin sudah hampir mengabur karena sesuatu yang menggenang karena merasa perasaan yang tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK!

Sungmin masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang besar yang biasa ia pake tidur berdua dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Matanya yang semula menerawang tanpa arah itupun akhirnya tergerak menatap sebingkai foto _medium_ yang di dalamnya terdapat 4 orang _namja_—dengan dua _namja _dewasa dan dua _namja _kecil—yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dengan latar sebuah pantai berpasir putih yang sangat bersih dan terlihat sejuk mereka berempat di foto itu sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia—

—walau itu hanya menjadi hari terakhir Sungmin dan adiknya, Hyukjae, untuk menikmati lembutnya kasih sayang orang tua yang menenangkan mereka saat ini.

—dan sisa noda darah mengering di ujung foto itu telah menjadi saksi dari rentetan kehilangan Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Kehilangan orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya hingga berusia 7 tahun dan Hyukjae 4 tahun, Lee Hankyung dan Lee Heechul.

.

"_Chagiyaaa~" Heechul menyahut putranya untuk memastikan mereka sudah siap apa belum. Ia terlihat tengah sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan mandi dan beberapa pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk ia, suaminya dan kedua anaknya untuk berlibur. Yah, hanya di hari minggu ini ia mendapat kesempatan libur setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan syuting drama terbarunya beberapa bulan ini._

_Yah, Heechul adalah artis yang cukup ahli dalam berbagai bidang. Walaupun belum terbilang multitalented, ia sudah sangat terkenal karena beberapa drama yang perankannya, iklan-iklan kecantikan terutama kosmetik yang dibintanginya yang membuatnya di kenal karena wajah cantiknya sebagai seorang namja yang mengalahkan wajah tampannya. Belum lagi, ia makin terkenal setelah pemberitaannya yang di beritakan menjalin kasih dengan Lee Hankyung, seorang pemilik perusahaan Geng Corporation yang terkenal sebagai perusahaan tambang emas terbesar di Asia, setelah akhirnya menikah dan hingga sekarang di karunai dua orang putra yang sangat manis dan cantik juga imut yang benar-benar natural face satu keturunan dari gen-nya. Yah, Heechul adalah Male-pregnancy, ia masuk dalam kemungkinan 5 dari 10000 pria di dunia yang memiliki rahim dan memungkinkan hamil._

"_Ne, Eomma…" Heechul tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar sahutan putra pertamanya, Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang namja berusia 7 tahun turun dari tangga dengan pakaian khas anak kecil yang memiliki corak berwarna pink yang sangat banyak juga menyangga tas punggung berwarna pink dengan gambar bugs bunny yang tergambar jelas di sana. Kaki kecilnya kemudian menuntunnya mendekati eomma-nya, Heechul._

"_Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sungmin dengan imutnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi gembil putra pertamanya itu. _

"_Tunggu Appa dan Hyukkie dulu, ne?" Sungmin pun langsung mengangguk imut dan tersenyum lima jari memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya._

"_Appa~ Cungmin hyung ada di cana cama eomma!" Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat adiknya, Hyukjae, tengah menarik riang tangan seorang namja tampan—Hankyung—yang terpaksa harus sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi adiknya yang tidak seberapa itu._

"_Ayo kita berangkat!" Heechul dan Hankyung hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang melompat-lompat riang dan saling berpelukan._

"_Hey, sudah! Nanti kalian kelelehan duluan sebelum kita bermain di pantai." Sungmin dan Hyukjae langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'mari-kita-melompat-untuk-membuat-kehebohan(?)' mereka itu dan menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya menuju keluar rumah._

"_PANTAI! WE'RE COMING!" teriak mereka bersamaan._

_._

_Suasana di dalam mobil Ferrari X5 itu terlihat sangat sepi karena dua namja kecil yang biasanya membuat kehebohan dengan suara-suara menggemaskan mereka tengah tertidur di perjalanan. Sungmin tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu kiri Heechul dan memeluk lengan orang yang sudah melahirkan ia dan adiknya itu dengan manja. Sementara si bungsu, Hyukjae, terlihat tidur dengan mengemut jempol kanannya dan juga kepala yang terbaring dip aha kiri Heechul. Wajah mereka yang benar-benar layaknya malaikat itu benar-benar membuat Heechul tersenyum tiada henti._

"_Kenapa kau tersenyum terus, chagi? Apa ada yang lucu?" Heechul pun melirik ke arah Hankyung yang tengah meliriknya lewat kaca spion depan. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng._

"_Tak ada, KyungBao. Aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan mereka yang tengah tertidur ini." Hankyung pun ikut tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban 'istri'nya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada jalanan di depannya. _

_Setelah perjalan 3 jam dari rumah mereka menuju pantai, mereka pun akhirnya sampai. Sungmin terlihat menggeliat pelan karena merasakan deruman mobil sudah berhenti dan akhirnya bangun._

"_Sudah bangun, eoh? Kita sudah sampai, chagi." Ujar Heechul. Sungmin pun langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekitar. Pantai putih luas yang sangat indah dan tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Yah, karena letak pantai ini agak jauh dari keramaian ibukota._

"_Ayo!" ajak Hankyung dan kemudian keluar menuju bagasi belakang untuk mengambil keperluan mereka di pantai. Heechul hanya melirik sekilas suaminya itu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja kecil dengan rambut hitam selembut sutra yang masih sibuk terlelap—kali ini tidak mengemut jempol lagi, tapi memeluk boneka monyet kecil yang ia dapat ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke empat pada 4 april kemarin. _

"_Hyukkie chagi, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Heechul sambil menepuk lembut pipi chubby Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat menggeliat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka itu dan mengucek kedua mata bulat indah yang tertutup kelopak sipitnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia kemudian menatap Heechul yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

"_Kita cudah campai, Eomma?" Heechul hanya mengangguk._

"_Ne, kita sudah sampai, chagi. Ayo bangun jagoan kecil Appa! Kau mau ketinggalan bermain di pantai?" Hyukjae langsung terbangun dan memeluk Eommanya dengan erat._

"_Hyukkie cidak mau, nanti Cungminnie hyung main cama Appa, cementala Hyukkie cuman diam gitu aja di cini. Andwaae!" Heechul tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan polos putra bungsunya itu dan memutuskan untuk menggendongnya keluar mobil. Ia langsung di hadapkan dengan Hankyung yang membawa sebuah tas besar dan sebuah tas kecil berwarna pink di tangan kanannya._

"_Chagi, Sungmin kira-kira membawa apa? Apa dia membawa bom? Kenapa berat sekali, padahal tasnya hanya sekecil ini." Heechul mencubit ujung hidung Hankyung karena gemas mendengar keluhan suaminya yang—menurutnya—terkenal sangat konyol!_

"_Minnie hyung mana, Appa? Napa Appa yang bawa casnya Minnie hyung?" Hankyung hanya menunjuk Sungmin yang tengah berada di tengah gundukan pasir agak besar—yang Heechul yakini namja kecil itu buat sendiri—sambil sesekali memainkannya. Hyukjae menggoyangkan kakinya meminta Heechul untuk menurunkannya. Heechul mau tak mau menurunkan namja paling kecil dalam silsilah keluarganya itu dan melihatnya berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Heechul dan Hankyung pun langsung menghampiri dua putra mereka itu dan menggelar tikar yang pas untuk mereka berempat dan duduk di atas sana. _

"_Hyung, icu Eomma cama Appa ada di citu! Datangin yok!" Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tangan mungilnya dan mereka berdua pun berlari menghampiri Heechul dan Hankyung dengan tubuh yang hampir kotor oleh pasir putih hasil permainan mereka sendiri._

"_Aigo~ Kalian kenapa jadi kotor begini?" desis Heechul melihat kondisi kedua putranya. Dia kemudian mengibaskan sisa pasir di baju Sungmin sementara Hyukjae mendekati sang Appa yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera ototraficnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan dua namja kecil yang imut itu ikut duduk bersama mereka di tikar._

"_Eomma, Hyukkie mau loti rasa stlobeli!" pinta Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan wajah Anchovy(?) eyes-nya pada Heechul. Heechul hanya mengacak pelan surai hitam si bungsu dan memberikan roti rasa strawberry padanya yang ia sudah ia siapkan dalam keranjang piknik. _

"_Makanlah sedikit, jadi kalau kalian berenang perut kalian tidak akan kembung." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil roti rasa coklat yang di sodorkan Hankyung. Mereka berduapun makan dengan tenang dan akhirnya menghabiskannya. Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun langsung berdiri kembali._

"_Appa, ayo kita belenang!" ajak Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan Hankyung. Hankyung hanya mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti si bungsu menuju bibir pantai. Sungmin pun juga ikut menarik tangan Heechul agar juga ikut mengikutinya menuju pantai mendatangi Hyukjae dan juga Hankyung._

_BYUURRR!_

"_Ahahaha…" Hyukjae langsung tertawa ketika berhasil mengibas air pada Sungmin dan Heechul yang baru saja mendatangi mereka. Sungmin merengut dan mendekati sisi bibir pantai yang tidak jauh dari Appa dan namdongsaeng-nya dan ikut membalas mengibaskan air pada kedua namja itu. Heechul yang merasa tertarik pun ikut mengibaskan air ke arah Hankyung yang tentu saja di balas oleh suaminya itu. Mereka berempat asyik bermain di pantai hingga baju mereka basah._

_Hankyung dan Hyukjae mengejar Heechul dan Sungmin yang berlari kembali ke tempat piknik pantai mereka dengan cepat sebelum kedua namja itu kabur. Hankyung langsung menangkap Heechul dan memutarnya membuat namja cantik itu kepusingan._

"_Huwa! Hannie~ Turunkan aku aku pusing!" Heechul berusaha memberontak dari tubuh Hankyung hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh terbaring dengan posisi ia yang ditindih Hankyung. Hankyung yang melihat bibir merah darah Heechul pun mendekatkan wajahnya._

"_YAA! JANGAN BELBUAT MECUM DI CINI APPA!" Hankyung langsung jatuh terguling di pasir saat Heechul mendorongnya karena refleks—mendengar teriakan Hyukjae dan pelototan mata Sungmin._

"_Huuuuu~ Appa mesum!" cibir Sungmin. Heechul pun terkikik geli melihat wajah cemberut Hankyung yang sudah terduduk di pantai sambil menyilakan kakinya dan menatap MinHyuk cemberut._

"_Ingat umur, Hannie, kau sudah 27 tahun, mana pantas memasang wajah begitu!" komentar Heechul yang membuat Hankyung makin cemberut. _

"_Hey, bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto. Setidaknya kita perlu mengabadikannya mengingat kita jarang berkumpul seperti ini." Saran Hankyung. 3 namja cantik di sana pun langsung tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Hankyung yang sudah memegang kamera ototrafic-nya. _

"_Tapi kalau kita foto berempat, siapa yang memotokan kita?" gumam Sungmin._

"_Ah, mister!" Heechul langsung memanggil seorang turis mancanegara yang lewat di dekat mereka. Turis laki-laki itupun segera menghampiri Heechul._

"_Yes, may I help you?" tanya turis laki-laki itu. Heechul langsung menyerahkan kamera ototrafic Hankyung pada turis itu._

"_Oh, yeah, can you help us for take ours foto?" turis lelaki itu pun langsung mengangguk dan berdiri sedikit menjauh dari keluarga kecil itu. Hankyung langsung berdiri dan menggendong Sungmin. Sementara Heechul ikut berdiri di sampingnya sembari tangan kirinya merangkul lengan kanan Hankyung sementara tangan satunya menggendong Hyukjae. Mereka tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Kecuali Hyukjae yang menggembungkan pipinya imut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya, memasang pose seimut mungkin. Sementara Sungmin yang terlihat memoutkan bibir M-shape mungilnya dengan imut._

"_Okay, one, two, three…"_

_BLZZT!_

_._

_._

_Mobil itu kembali terdengar agak ramai karena Hyukjae dan Sungmin tengah sibuk berargumen khas seorang anak kecil._

"_Yak, tapi masih imutan Hyukkie, iyakan Eomma?"_

"_Aniyo! Minnie lebih imut dari Hyukkie!" Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus kepada kedua putranya. _

"_Kalian kan sama-sama imut! Sudahlah!" ujar Heechul. MinHyuk tersenyum mengangguk dan memeluk Heechul._

"_Chu—Chullie." Heechul menyerngit saat mendengar suara Hankyung yang terdengar gugup. Ia melihat ke depan dan membelalak ketika melihat ada sebuah mobil kijang berwarna hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka menggunakan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tapi, yang membuat Hankyung dan Heechul takut adalah dari cara berjalannya mobil itu yang agak oleng-oleng. Nampaknya pengemudinya tengah mabuk atau mengantuk._

"_Han—Hannie. Kita harus berhenti sekarang juga. Resiko semakin besar kalau kita terus berjalan!" Heechul berujar panik. Sungmin dan Hyukjae ikut ketakutan saat melihat wajah pucat Heechul yang membuat mereka merasa sakit. Bagi mereka, wajah Heechul yang marah lebih terlihat menenangkan hati mereka daripada wajah Heechul yang ketakutan seperti ini—ditambah Hankyung—yang membuat mereka ikut takut._

"_Han—Hannie!" Sungmin memeluk erat foto mereka berempat di pantai tadi dan memegang tangan Hyukjae yang duduk di antara ia dan Heechul. Hyukjae pun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu Sungmin. _

_Hankyung menekan gasnya dengan pelan dan berusaha mengambil tindakan dengan menghindari mobilnya yang mulai oleng kekiri itu dengan berbelok ke arah sebaliknya. Namun, ternyata—_

—_jurang membentang berada tepat di hadapan mereka._

—_dan yang Sungmin ingat terakhir kali hanya dunianya yang berputar dan ia seperti berusaha untuk melindungi adiknya yang berada di pelukannya._

—_dan gelap._

.

Sungmin benar-benar tak mau mengingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu itu. Hanya akan menambah luka terbuka di hatinya yang menyakitinya.

Dan Lee Hyukjae, baginya adalah 'permata' terakhir di dunia ini yang ia punya. Bagaimana pun Hyukjae juga hanya tinggal memiliki dirinya, dan sebagai kakak kandung yang membiayai hidupnya dari ia berumur 17 tahun dan Hyukjae yang masih 14 tahun. Sehingga Hyukjae seperti penguat hidupnya, sumber nyawanya, inti dari segala kerja keras untuk ia hidupi selama ini.

Terakhir yang ingat dari rentetan cerita masa lalu itu adalah ketika ia dan adiknya di tolong warga sekitar, dokter yang memvonis Hyukjae amnesia dan hanya mengingat rentetan hidupnya dari awal ia terbangun kembali dari komanya hingga terpaksa Sungmin harus memperkenalkan kembali dunia yang pernah Hyukjae ketahui untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kabar Hankyung yang hilang bagai di telan bumi. Mayatnya tidak di temukan di dalam mobil dan menurut saksi mata saat mobil keluarganya terjun ke jurang, yang di terangkan adalah Heechul—yang sudah tewas kehabisan darah karena luka robek pada kaki kanannya—, Sungmin—yang memiliki luka robek dalam yang harus mendapat 45 jahitan pada bahu kanannya karena berusaha melindungi Hyukjae dari serpihan pecahan kaca yang masuk ke dalam mobil—dan Hyukjae—yang hanya mengalami luka robek kecil pada pelipis kanannya—saja yang ada di dalam sana.

"Urrghh…" Sungmin memegang kedua sisi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan akhirnya ia pingsan dengan posisi tertidur menyamping.

—dan setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata indahnya.

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Ini bukan tentang bagaimana caraku untuk bertahan…  
Ini juga bukan caraku untuk tetap hidup…**_

_**Ini adalah caraku untuk tetap tegar,**_

_**Sekalipun aku tak mampu berdiri lagi…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena kau masih ada di sisi Hyung,  
untuk menuntun Hyung berjalan,  
melewati kerasnya kerikil kehidupan…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae pulang dengan langkah tertatih karena kakinya yang masih di balut perban itu masih agak sakit. Belum lagi pada bagian bawah tubuhnya karena 'kegiatannya' dengan—mantan—_namjachingu_-nya, Donghae (atau sekarang sudah kembali 'membangun hubungan?') yang memakan waktu sampai tengah malam hingga membuatnya harus menginap di apartemen Donghae karena tidak memungkinkan ia pulang. Dan parahnya lagi, Donghae kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka di apartemen Donghae hingga Hyukjae nyaris pingsan.

Mengapa mereka bisa putus padahal sekarang nyatanya mereka masih menjalin kasih? Itu karena dulu Hyukjae memutuskan Donghae dengan alasan yang logis. Ia tidak tahan dengan sifat Donghae yang bisa di bilang suka tebar pesona pada banyak _yeoja_ dan juga jarang memberi perhatian padanya.

Dan kini, Hyukjae sadari bahwa Donghae benar-benar hanya mencintainya seorang. Belum lagi perlakuan dan kata-kata lembut—meski di dominasi permainan kasar—pada 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

Hyukjae pun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya tentang kegiatan semalam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tadi sebenarnya ia menyuruh Donghae untuk mampir, namun akhirnya _namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang harus di urusnya.

"_Hyuuuung_~" Hyukjae langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang memang dipakainya berdua dengan _hyung_-nya

GRIIEEETT~

Hyukjae terlihat bingung karena melihat suasana kamar _hyung_-nya yang gelap. Ia yakin setiap pagi kamar ini pasti akan terang karena Sungmin rutin membuka jendelanya pagi hari.

SRREEK!

Hyukjae langsung membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Sungmin terbaring di tempat tidur—setelah Ia membuka tirai jendela kakaknya itu. Dia menyerngit heran ketika merasa aneh dengan posisi tidur Sungmin yang agak aneh, seperti—

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Sungmin setelah menaiki ranjangnya. Ia kemudian menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dan membalikkannya.

"Astaga!" ia memekik kaget saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sungmin. Panas. Dan wajah Sungmin terlihat memucat dengan sisa air mata di pipi _chubby_-nya. Dan hidungnya yang mimisan. Hyukjae meringis melihat kondisi _hyung_-nya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu, tak di perdulikan kakinya yang sakit. Yang terpenting untuknya hanya Lee Sungmin.

Dia langsung mengambil gagang telepon dengan segera dan menekan beberapa nomor dengan tidak sabar.

/ "_Yeoboseyo, _di sini SM _Hospital_. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" /

"To—tolong ke jalan ELF nomor 24. Ad—ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera." Ujar Hyukjae dengan gugup karena rasa khawatir begitu kentara di hatinya.

/ "Baik, tunggu beberapa menit lagi. Pihak kami akan segera mengirimkan _ambulance_ ke rumah anda." TUT! TUT! TU— /

Hyukjae langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk gagang telepon itu dengan erat. Kakinya sudah berdenyut keras dan sedikit membengkak karena terus-terusan di bawa bergerak paksa. Dia meringis sakit, namun yang sakit bukan kakinya. Namun hatinya. Hatinya berdetak di luar normal karena merasa takut. Takut kehilangan _hyung_-nya. Tak lama airmata pun turun membasahi pipi agak tembamnya yang sangat halus itu.

"_Hyung_… jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie sendiri… Hiks… Hiks…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Sekalipun Hyung tak mampu melihat wajahmu…  
Hyung masih dapat mendengar nada suaramu…**_

_**Sekalipun Hyung tak dapat lagi meraba detail wajahmu…  
Ingatan Hyung masih begitu kuat untuk tau indahnya wajahmu terukir tangan Tuhan…**_

_**Dan sekalipun kau tak dapat melihat Hyung lagi…  
Hyung masih tetap berdiri di sampingmu walau dalam friksi bayang semu…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Miracle Room, No. 23  
02:45 PM**_

Hyukjae masih setia duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh sudah berbalut dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengunjungi kamar Sungmin yang sudah berbalut peralatan dokter itu dan terletak beberapa kamar dari kamarnya namun ia tidak di perbolehkan bergerak sedikitpun karena kakinya mengalami infeksi fatal. Membengkak parah dan hampir menghambat kerja aliran darah pada saraf bergeraknya yang bisa menambah potensi kakinya kemungkinan tinggi menjadi lumpuh.

Yah, semenjak _Ambulance_ datang 6 jam yang lalu itu dan pihaknya mengangkat Sungmin, Hyukjae tiba-tiba pingsan dan ikut di bopong dengan tandu menuju rumah sakit. Rumah mereka pun sudah di jaga oleh tetangga mereka yang bernama Leeteuk.

GRIIEET~

Hyukjae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang menerawang ke arah langit-langit rumah sakit ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya. Di sana terlihat seorang _namja _yang masuk dengan seragam sekolah dan beberapa keranjang buah dan sebuah plastik berwarna oranye yang Hyukjae tak tahu isinya apa.

"Hae…" Donghae—_namja_ itu—hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang masih terduduk di ranjang rawatnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Hyukkie." Hyukjae langsung menunduk mendengarnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey, tak apa. Aku khawatir wajar karena aku terlalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Aku membawakanmu susu _strawberry_ dan beberapa buah juga sedikit camilan." Hyukjae langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengambil barang yang di berikan Donghae dan menaruhnya di atas lemari nakas di samping ranjang rawatnya.

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat barang yang di berikannya hanya di taruh begitu saja. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja."

Donghae kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dari kursi tunggu jenguk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang rawat Hyukjae.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya. Hyukjae menggeleng dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae untuk mengecup pipi _namja_ tampan itu.

"Hey, mengapa kau jadi bertingkah manja begini?" Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat keheranan Donghae.

"Apa tidak boleh?" dan kali ini Donghae yang menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia mengamit tangan kiri Hyukjae yang terpasang infus dan mengangkatnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan yang lembut itu.

"Kau mau mengunjungi kamar Sungmin _hyung_?" Hyukjae langsung mengangguk dengan antusias dan segera memasang jurus _Uke eyes-_nya yang paling menggemaskan. Donghae tak tahan melihatnya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum riang dan membiarkan Donghae menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju kamar pengantin. Tak jarang Hyukjae harus merona kala di tatap sebegitu intensnya oleh suster-suster dan beberapa perawat yang mereka lewati.

"_Hey, mereka sangat cocok sekali."_

"_Wah~ Apa mereka sudah menikah? buktinya mereka sudah gendong-gendongan dengan gaya begitu!"_

"_Yah, babbo! Itukan pasien Lee Hyukjae dari kamar Miracle nomor 23 yang kakinya mengalami infeksi parah dan baru di periksa tadi pagi oleh Dr. Kangin. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka menikah, kau lihat saja lelaki yang menggendong Hyukjae itu masih memakai seragam sekolah."_

"_Tapi menikah di usia muda 'kan tidak di larang."_

"_Ah, intinya itu mungkin hanya kekasih si Lee Hyukjae itu."_

"_Mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Apa seandainya mereka menikah kau akan menyetujuinya?"_

"_Sangat, kau tak lihat lelaki itu begitu seperhatiannya pada Hyukjae itu. Dia pasti menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab."_

Hyukjae makin merona heboh(?) dan terpaksa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu di bahu Donghae. Donghae pun terkekeh melihatnya.

**Miracle Room, No. 34 **

Baru saja Donghae ingin masuk ke dalam, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, kau adiknya Sungmin yang mengalami infeksi itu 'kan?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Ah, seharusnya kau istirahat." Hyukjae menggeleng imut mendengar perintah dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae dan mengacak surai coklat kemerahannya.

"Eum… ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda." Seketika raut wajah Hyukjae terlihat menegang ketika melihat wajah dokter yang serius itu.

"Bisakah kita keruangan saya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae membawanya mengikuti dokter itu yang sudah berjalan duluan mendahului mereka,

—setelah sebelumnya ia melirik Sungmin yang terbaring dengan infuse, selang oksigen, dan alat pendeteksi detakan jantung tertancap pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

'_Hyung, aku harap ini bukan berita buruk.'_

**-oOoOoOo-**

"_**Hyung, kau mau tau apa yang membuatku bahagia saat bersamamu?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Adalah ketika semua orang tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang hyung kandung yang tegar juga kuat. Ia bahkan lebih kuat dari baju para tentara yang biasa di gunakan untuk melindungi mereka dari peluru yang bisa melukai mereka. Tapi hyung… Kau cukup percaya dan sebuah kepercayaan yang kau banggakan itu bisa membuatmu terlindung dari kerasnya kehidupan."**_

"_**Seandainya kau tak melihatku lagi?"**_

"_**Aku berharap hyung masih menungguku sampai aku siap menyusulmu."**_

"_**Pasti…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—_**andai kata suatu hari, Hyukkie…"**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae terdiam di ranjang rawatnya. Bahkan di kumpulan sebagian orang yang sibuk terlelap di hampir waktu tengah malam ini, ia hanya diam terduduk di tempatnya.

"_**Kau sudah sering melihat keanehan pada tubuh Sungmin?" **__tanya Kangin to the point saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan mereka. Hyukjae hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung._

"_**Maksudnya?"**_

"_**Yah, misalnya dia pernah terjatuh tanpa sebab atau hal lainnya yang susah kau tebak." **__Jelas Kangin lagi._

"_**Ah, beberapa hari ini hyung memang sering berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan juga sering menabrak sesuatu di depannya padahal ia sudah melihat benda itu." **__ujarnya._

"_**Apa dia kurang resfek? Maksud saya seperti tidak tanggap." **__Lanjut Kangin._

"_**Ah, dia juga kadang agak kurang menangkap sesuatu, dia suka sekali lupa di mana letak suatu benda padahal ia menaruhnya hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kadang bila ada benda jatuh ia suka tidak resfek atau dengan cepat menangkapnya. Bahkan waktu jarinya tertusuk jarum benang dan sudah mengeluarkan darah, ia merasakan sakitnya beberapa menit kemudian." **__Wajah Hyukjae sudah mulai memucat mendengar arah pembicaraan mengenai Sungmin yang makin tidak baik._

"_**Nah, itulah yang ku khawatirkan."**_

"_**Memangnya apa, Dok?"**_

"_**Kakakmu… Ia menderita Kanker Otak stadium 4. Dia sudah mengalami beberapa kerusakan di jaringan otaknya karena virus. Sistem kerja tubuhnya bisa melemah dan semakin lama semakin tidak bisa di toleransi. Dan juga, kerusakan system syaraf pada otaknya akan membuatnya melupakan banyak hal—kemungkinan semuanya. Kemungkinan sembuh hanya 5 persen." **__Ujar Kangin sambil tertunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar._

"_**M—mwo?" **__Hyukjae membekap mulutnya tidak percaya._

"_**Ne, dia sudah sangat terlambat di tangani. Kemungkinan sembuhnya menjadi semakin mengecil dengan semakin membesarnya kerusakan yang di sebabkan virus." **_

"_**Ap—apa tak ada cara lain?" **__Hyukjae sudah ingin menangis namun ia tahan. Dia masih berusaha tegar, dia tak ingin membuat Sungmin makin terbebani hanya dengan tangisannya._

"_**Mianhae, kami sangat ingin membantu. Dia sadar dalam beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa minggu lagi. Dan presentasi hidupnya hanya sekitar 30 persen atau sekitar beberapa minggu lagi." **__Hyukjae merasa ada yang hilang dari hatinya ketika mendengarnya._

"_**Ap—apa yang harus saya lakukan?"**__ lirihnya. _

"_**Percayalah. Saya tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang yang kuat. Buktinya dia masih sanggup bertahan hingga sekarang meskipun ia merasa kesakitan di dalam tubuhnya. Kau harus memberikannya kenangan terakhir paling membahagiakan saat ia bangun nanti agar ia tenang saat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."**_

Hyukjae hanya bisa terisak di ranjangnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam lututnya.

"_Hyunngg.. _hiks… hiks… Aku akan membuat… hiks… hiks… _hyung _bahagia meskipun untuk… hiks… hiks… terakhir kalinya."

"Dan… hiks… hiks… aku percaya di balik gunung yang… hiks… hiks… kelam, ada matahari yang bersinar…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Dibalik gunung yang kelam,**_

_**Ada matahari yang bersinar…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dibalik kisah yang tak di inginkan,**_

_**Akan selalu ada harapan…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**4 days later…  
08:34 AM**_

Mata bulat indah layaknya kelinci menggemaskan itu terlihat tengah mengerjap-ngerjap pelan dan akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Matanya kemudian menyipit kembali merasakan suasana asing di sekitarnya.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian menumpu kedua sikunya dan duduk secara perlahan. Dilihatnya ruangan di sekitarnya yang hampir semuanya di dominasi warna putih.

CKLEK!

Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ manis yang sama sepertinya, memakai baju rumah sakit dengan berjalan agak pincang, Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan terkejut melihat sosok kakaknya yang tengah memandangnya dengan posisi terduduk, jauh dari beberapa hari sebelumnya yang hanya terbaring lemah bagai mayat.

"_Hyu—hyung_?" panggil Hyukjae pada _namja_ yang terduduk di ranjang dan merupakan kakaknya, Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan sebentar matanya, andai wajahnya tidak terlihat agak tirus dan juga tidak pucat, dia pasti sangat terlihat imut dengan wajah merona dan pipi tembamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau… Siapa?"

DEG!

Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin meskipun hatinya menyerngit sakit. Ia berjalan dengan agak pincang mendekati kasur Sungmin dan duduk di pinggirnya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku adalah adikmu, _hyung_. Kau tau namamu?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau adalah Lee Sungmin, kakak kandungku." Lanjut Hyukjae lagi.

—berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak memberontak keluar dari matanya.

"_Jeongmal_?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin menyentuh setiap detail wajahnya dan ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau memang adikku… Ken—Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalimu?" Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun membuka matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. Sungmin menyerngit heran dan menghapus air mata yang keluar itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mengapa kau men—menangis? Apa aku mengatakan ses—sesuatu yang salah?" Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Lambat laun _hyung_ juga pasti akan mengingatnya dengan perlahan bila masih ada waktu." Sungmin tersenyum, dan tanpa ia sadari ia mengecup kening Hyukjae.

"Maaf, tapi aku merasa seperti sudah sering melakukannya dan refleks mengecup keningmu." Hyukjae menggeleng lagi dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi merahnya—walaupun air mata kembali menetes keluar.

"Aku takkan pernah marah, bahkan sampai _hyung_ mau mengecupku beribu kalipun. Aku merasa tenang." Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Eurm, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk mencerna semua ini." Hyukjae mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Hey…" Hyukjae kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Sungmin begitu kakaknya itu memanggilnya, "_Ne_?"

"Bo—bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyukkie? Aku merasa lidahku tidak asing dengan itu." Hyukjae kembali mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kamar Sungmin, "Tentu sangat boleh, _hyung_…"

BLAM!

"Hyukkie, kau permata yang indah." Gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar dan tersenyum.

—tanpa ia sadari bahwa setetes air mata ikut menetes dari matanya.

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Sebuah kenangan,**_

_**Akan menjawab semuanya…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**2 week later…  
16:28 PM**_

Mobil Lamborghini itupun berhenti tepat pada sebuah pantai yang jauh dari pusat ibu kota. Tiga _namja_ nampak terlihat turun dari atasnya dan berjalan menghampiri pantai itu. Sementara yang satu harus di dorong dengan sebuah kursi roda. Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Hyukjae sudah meminta tolong pada Donghae agar mau mengantarkannya menuju pantai yang pernah ia kunjungi ketika kecil dulu.

"Aku disini saja. Kenalkan semua kenangan kalian dulu padanya secara perlahan." Bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan kursi roda Sungmin menuju bibir pantai meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri sembari bersandar pada pintu mobil.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie…" Hyukjae langsung membungkuk dan mendekatkan telinganya ke sisi wajah Sungmin. Yah, kian hari suara Sungmin makin mengecil dan ia tak dapat mengucap dengan benar secara keseluruhan. Kadang Hyukjae harus sabar mendengar Sungmin berbicara karena Sungmin mengucap secara terbata.

"Kit—kita dim—dimana…" tanyanya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan kursi roda Sungmin lebih dekat dengan bibir pantai dan mengunci rodanya agar tak bergerak. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi roda Sungmin yang tengah menghelus surai rambutnya dengan sayang. 2 minggu masa perkenalan dan adaptasi untuk Sungmin membuat Sungmin terasa seperti yang dulu bagi Hyukjae, walau belum seluruhnya.

"Dulu waktu Hyukkie 8 tahun, _hyung_ mengajak Hyukkie ke sini. _Hyung_ bilang ini adalah pantai terakhir di mana kita menghabiskan waktu berempat dengan orang tua kita. _Hyung_ juga bilang foto ini—" Hyukjae mengeluarkan sebuah foto berbingkai persegi dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin, foto keluarga di kamar Sungmin.

"—adalah kenangan terakhir yang kita punya dari sisa liburan itu. _Hyung_ juga bercerita bahwa kita menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain air dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_." Sungmin menyimak setiap cerita Hyukjae. Dia menatap foto di tangannya dengan sendu.

"Dan saat itu saat Hyukkie bertanya siapa orang tua kita, _hyung_ tidak memberitahunya karena _hyung_ juga tidak mengingatnya, entah itu bohong apa benar, yang pasti bila _hyung_ ingin bertanya siapa orang tua kita, Hyukkie tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Sungmin tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya sebentar sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat menikmatinya dengan memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tertawa getir membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Ken—kenapa ter—terta—tertawa?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan laut yang luas ke arah mata Sungmin.

"_Ani_, hanya terasa agak lucu saja, dulu _hyung_ yang mengenalkan Hyukkie tentang dunia yang sudah Hyukkie lupakan. Sekarang malah sebaliknya. Dan sekarang Hyukkie mengerti betapa sakitnya _hyung_ dulu ketika Hyukkie tidak mengenal _hyung_." Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan perlahan dengan bantuan tangannya dan Hyukjae ia turun dari kursi roda dan mendudukan dirinya di hamparan pasir putih. Ia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku amat sangat menyayangi, _hyung_." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang keluar dari sana. Satu tangannya yang begitu kurus mengusap wajah Hyukjae dengan sayang.

DEG!

"Akkkhh…" Hyukjae langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"DONGHAE!" Hyukjae langsung berteriak memanggil Donghae. Donghae kemudian langsung berlari mendekati mereka dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Tubuhnya yang sangat kurus itu memang terlihat ringan untuk Donghae. setelah memastikan Hyukjae ada di sebelahnya, ia langsung menancap gas dengan kekuatan penuh menuju rumah sakit untuk penanganan Sungmin.

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Sebuah kenangan begitu berharga…**_

_**Dan aku tak pernah mau menghapusnya…**_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae menangis di pelukan Donghae ketika ruang ICU itu belum kunjung juga terbuka. Donghae berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae dengan mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Sssshh… _Uljima, chagiya_… Do'akan saja yang terbaik untuk Sungmin _hyung_."

Lima jam kemudian, lampu _traffic_ di atas pintu ICU berubah dari merah menjadi hijau. Hyukjae langsung berdiri dengan antusias dan melihat ruangan terbuka dan melihat Dr. Kangin keluar dari dalamnya dengan beberapa perawat yang sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan dokter muda itu.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?" tanya Hyukjae. Kangin mendekati Hyukjae dan mengusap surainya dengan pelan.

"Datangilah ia." Hyukjae langsung mengangguk dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU. Dia menemukan _hyung_-nya kembali terbaring lemah seperti 2 minggu lalu dengan beberapa alat pembantu kembali terpasang di tubuhnya.

"_Hyung…_" lirih Hyukjae. Sungmin yang mendengar suara itupun tersenyum dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kem—kemari… Hyuk—Hyuk—Hyukkie… _cha_…_ gi_…" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya lemah ke arah Hyukjae dan di sambut oleh tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Sungmin dan tersenyum ke arah kakaknya itu.

"_Ne, hyung_?" Sungmin menyingkirkan tubuhnya hingga sisi ranjangnya terdapat ruang kosong untuk Hyukjae. Ia merentangkan lengan kanannya.

"Tem—temani… _Hyu—hyung_… ti—tidur…" Hyukjae mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin dan menjadikan lengan kanan Sungmin sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan memeluk _hyung_-nya seerat yang ia bisa agar tak menyakiti tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan mengusap surai Hyukjae yang berantakan dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang sangat kurus dan menyisir helaian lembut itu agar rapi.

"Kau tak bo—boleh terus… me—menangis… Kau har—harus tegar… _Hyung_ ingin per—pergi dengan te—tenang… Hyuk—kiee…" Hyukjae semakin terisak di dada Sungmin. Ia menahan suara isakannya dengan menggigit kedua bibirnya keras.

"Shhhh… _Ul—uljima chagi—chagiyaa_… Ber-berhentilah men—menangis…" Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Nah… Beg—begitu… kan… leb—lebih ba—baik…" Sungmin sebenarnya merasakan tenggorokannya kian mengering dan merasa semakin perih. Namun ia masih berusaha tersenyum untuk adiknya agar tidak merasa semakin khawatir dengannya.

"_Hyung_?" Hyukjae memandang Sungmin dengan pandangar perih, namun Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang kian lebar (—berusaha dengan keras, menahan rasa sakit pada bibirnya yang kering) pada Hyukjae.

"Apa _hyung_ akan menungguku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang kini sudah tidak _chubby_ lagi. Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan memeluk bahu Hyukjae kembali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpelukan. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Posisi Sungmin yang tidur menghadap kearahnya dan Hyukjae yang membelakanginya. Donghae menatap mata sayu Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Donghae sangat mengerti dengan tatapan itu, dan mengangguk tegas.

"Kau tenang saja, _hyung_. Hyukkie akan selalu berada dalam dekapanku tiap ia akan tidur. Bibirku akan selalu berada di keningnya ketika ia akan tidur. Dan juga kata-kata penyemangat untuk esok hari ketika ia akan tidur untuk menyemangatinya dan menguatkannya. Semua ku lakukan atas dasar rasa cintaku yang sangat besar padanya. Kau tenanglah dan percayakan ia padaku." Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar perjanjian tidak langsung Donghae yang begitu menenangkan hatinya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya tentang kesungguhan Donghae pada adiknya. Hyukjae tersenyum dengan satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Ak—aku… ma—mau tid—tidur…"

"Tidurlah, _hyung_. Aku akan berada di sini… Sampai kau benar-benar _tertidur_." Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya setelah menempelkan bibirnya yang sepucat mayat pada kening Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat merasakan _sesaat_ rasa hangat yang selalu di berikan _hyung_-nya setiap mereka mau tidur itu.

—sebelum bibir di kening itu mulai mendingin.

—sebelum pelukan itu mulai mengendur.

—sebelum deru nafas halus itu berhenti menghembus.

—dan sebelum detakan jantung yang menenangkan itu tak bergema lagi.

"Tidurlah yang tenang, _hyung_. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Hyukjae melepas pelukan Sungmin pada bahunya. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat satu lengkungan manis tetap terukir di bibir yang kini sudah membiru itu. Ia mengecup selama yang ia yang mampu, mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada Sungmin—yang tak bisa membalasnya lagi—dengan setulus mungkin.

"Aku akan… Hiks… selalu mendoakanmu… Hiks… dari sini, _hyung_." Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Donghae dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Donghae dan terisak keras di sana.

"_Saranghae…_"

"_Nado saranghae…_"

**-oOoOoOo-**

_**Ketenangan…  
suatu hal yang ingin ku ketahui apa hal yang begitu di sukai rakyat awam itu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan kini aku tahu, **_

'_**ketenangan' telah datang padaku dan membuatku nyaman…**_

**-oOooOoOo-**

"_**Hyukkie, tetaplah menjadi tegar dan selalu ada untuk Donghae. Kalian harus saling menjaga hati kalian masing-masing dan tersenyum untuk esok hari. Hyukkie, Hyung berjanji di suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan berkumpul menjadi satu kembali dengan Eomma dan Appa—yang mungkin saja ada—seperti dulu. Hyung akan selalu melihatmu dari sini dan mendoakanmu untuk tetap di lindungi. Hyung sangat menyayangi-mu, Nae Little Monkey."**_

Sungmin menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut dinginnya peti mati dan di bungkus tanah lembab dari salah satu sudut ruang putih tak berujung. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae saling berpelukan hangat meskipun ia sedikit perih melihat air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir.

"Tenang saja, Minnie. Adikmu sudah melepasmu, air matanya adalah air mata kebahagiaan karena sudah mengenal Lee Donghae." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati _namja_ cantik berpakaian putih—layaknya dirinya—berdiri di sana dengan senyuman yang sangat manis—dan begitu ia rindukan—menghiasi wajahnya yang menurutnya bahkan lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ sekalipun.

"_Eomma_…" Sungmin langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ yang sudah merentangkan tangannya itu.

"_Bogoshippo, Eomma…"_

"_Nado Bogoshippo, chagiya… Jeongmal bogoshippoyo…"_

BLLTTZZZ!

_Dan cahaya itupun memudar…_

_Bersama kehidupan baru…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**8 years later…**_

"Lee Donghyuk! Jangan bawa Haehyuk lari-lari!" Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan putranya yang berusia 5 tahun dan lebih tua 8 menit dari kembarannya untuk tidak mengajaknya berlari. Donghyuk langsung berhenti berlari dan berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri di depan toko kue 'Lee Bakery'.

Ia langsung berhenti mendadak di depan toko itu. Dan karena Haehyuk—memang ikut berlari di belakangnya—yang memang tidak respek, ia langsung menabrak tubuh kembarannya itu hingga mereka jatuh di depan teras toko.

BRRUUKK!

"Urrghhh…" keluh mereka berdua. Donghae yang baru saja datang dari kantornya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran itupun langsung menghampiri kedua putranya untuk membantu mereka bangun.

"Mainnya hati-hati." Haehyuk mengangguk mendengar nasihat ayahnya itu.

"Icu juga gala-gala Dongie, _Appa_!" bela Haehyuk. Donghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yak, panggil aku _Hyung_!" Haehyuk memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghyuk.

"Kau hanya lebih cua daliku bebelapa menit caja. Uncuk apa aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" Donghyuk mendengus dan memilih berjalan mendekati _Eomma_-nya dan memeluk paha jenjangnya karena hanya itu yang bisa ia capai hanya dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Hyukjae dan Donghae tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si kembar yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"_Annyeong_~" Hyukjae yang asyik mengusap surai hitam putra pertamanya itupun mengarahkan tatapannya pada 3 orang _namja_ yang baru saja datang.

"Wookie _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, Ryeosung-_ah_!" sapa Hyukjae pada 3 orang _namja_ itu. seketika mata si kembar langsung berbinar ketika melihat putra Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sangat manis berdiri di antara dua _namja_ itu.

"LYEOCUNGIE!" koor mereka berdua dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeosung yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah menggemaskan mereka.

Hyukjae merasa di awasi dan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah memoto _moment_ mereka dengan sebuah kamera _ototrafic_ di seberang jalan. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan. _Namja _itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan mengalungkan kamera itu di lehernya. Ia memberikan Hyukjae sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat juga.

"Datanglah kalau ada waktu." Gumam _namja_ itu dan berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyerngit bingung dan melihat kamera itu. Dia sedikit tercengang ketika melihat isi kamera itu.

Fotonya dari bayi, ada Sungmin juga—kalau ia tak salah ingat wajah Sungmin waktu bayi—waktu Sungmin pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar bahkan hingga lulus senior high school. Ada juga ia waktu di sekolah dan di depan toko kue milik _hyung_-nya.

"Foto ini…" dan foto terakhir yang terpampang adalah foto yang ia dan Sungmin miliki sebagai kenangan terakhir. Matanya kemudian menatap sederetan kata-kata berupa alamat rumah pada kertas itu.

"_**Datanglah kalau ada waktu."**_ Ia langsung tersenyum meskipun setetes air mata kerinduan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku pasti akan selalu datang mengunjungimu—

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sambil mendekap kamera yang mungkin berusia cukup tua itu ke dadanya.

—_Appa_…" gumamnya sambil menatap punggung _namja_ paruh baya yang hampir menghilang di tengah tikungan jalan itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati keluarganya dan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah langit dan menatap awan putih bersih yang berarak itu.

'_Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku begitu merindukanmu. Sampaikan salam sayangku untuk Eomma. Aku sudah menemukan Appa, dan berjanji untuk membahagiakannya. Suatu saat aku yakin, seperti yang Minnie Hyung katakan padaku, kita pasti akan berkumpul bersama kembali,'_

GREP!

"_Waeyo, chagiya_?" Hyukjae tersenyum dan menghusap tangan kekar Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"_Ani,_" jawabnya dan mengecup pipi Donghae yang berada tepat di samping kepalanya.

"Huuuu~ _Samchon_ cama _Imo_ gak ingat tempat! Ada anak kecil loooh di cini!" semua—kecuali Donghae yang mendengus—tertawa mendengar penuturan yang sangat polos dari bibir Ryeosung. Donghae kemudian melepas pelukan kecilnya pada Hyukjae dan beralih menggendong Ryeosung.

"Hey, kamu mau _Samchon_ ceburin ke sungai karena sudah mengganggu moment kami, heumb?" Ryeosung langsung menggeleng imut dan menatap _Appa_-nya.

"Hae, berani kau begitu pada anakku, kau yang ceburkan ke kandang buaya!" Donghae langsung menyengir dan menurunkan Ryeosung dari gendongannya.

"Bercanda, _hyung_." Hyukjae tersenyum ketika tingkah kekanakan Donghae muncul. Ia merangkul lengan Donghae yang kekar.

"Ayo kita makan kue bersama di dalam." Ajaknya. Semua pun mengangguk semangat dan masuk ke dalam toko kue itu.

"_Eomma_! Dongie mau kue yang ctlobeli-nya banyak!" Donghyuk bertepuk tangan riang sambil merangkul Ryeosung.

"_Eomma_! Nyukkie juga mau, tapi Nyukkie mau yang bentuknya kaya Nemo!" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Haehyuk. Donghae tersenyum dan tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

"Yak! Nemo dan _Eomma-_mu itu milik _Appa_!"

"YEEE! _Eomma_ juga milik Nyukkie/Dongie!" Hyukjae tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Donghae yang cemberut karena mendengar kooran kedua putranya itu.

.

_Sebuah awal yang menyakitkan, kini telah berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Aku sangat bahagia sekalipun sumber penyemangatku untuk tetap bangun dari terpuruknya hidup memisahkanku dengan ruang dan dimensi lain. Tapi, aku masih tetap tersenyum—seperti yang ia katakan—karena sebuah senyum adalah kepercayaan yang bisa di banggakan._

—_karena senyum, adalah awal untuk membuat suatu hal yang kecil menjadi begitu menyenangkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terkadang,**_

_**Sebuah cerita membutuhkan lanjutan untuk pelengkap…**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Bagiku, dengan begini saja sudah cukup…**_

_**Aku sudah merasa bahagia dengan berada di antara mereka, **_

_**Orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan melindungiku…**_

_**Aku harus tetap tegar untuk Sungmin Hyung…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena dia adalah sumber kekuatanku…**_

_**Sumber inspirasiku untuk tetap hidup melanjutkan reinkarnasi yang sempat tertunda…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huweeeee T^T Lisa nangis sendiri ngetik ini! Mian kalau Angst-nya SANGAT KACAU, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG! Karena ini ff Angst pertama Lisa D'X Paling gak bisa ngebayangin wajah murung Hyukmma aja udah nangis, ini Eomma nangis terasa Lisa mau buat banjir(?) rumah :'''''(

Ming Jumma T^T maafkan Lisa karena kemenakanmu(?) ini udah buat dirimu metong di sini DX #dikeroyokmassa

**v**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V(^O^)V**

Just follow My Twitter or add My Facebook for connect with me :D

**Warm hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
